


Nosso amor nos seguirá

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [TsukkiYama]Tsukishima e Yamaguchi se reencontram em um evento comemorando os dez anos da conquista do Nacional pela escola Karasuno, e eles percebem que por mais que fujam um do outro, o amor deles sempre os seguirá.*Fanfic originalmente postada em Abril/2019, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nosso amor nos seguirá

**Author's Note:**

> *Haikyuu não é meu, e sim de Furudate-sensei, se fosse meu a única coisa que eu faria seria oficializar os OTP tudo! 😍 * 
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta é uma estorinha INTEIRAMENTE DESPRETENSIOSA...
> 
> Só... é uma fic que estava dentro de mim há alguns dias e precisei escrever... a verdade é que sonhei com duas ou três cenas e não conseguia passar um dia sem colocar num arquivo de word... mas, assim que escrevi, mais cenas se somara àquelas e assim a história foi crescendo...
> 
> Há muito conteúdo por trás do enredo para outros ships, coisas que foram surgindo ou que eu já acreditava antes de fluírem da minha mente para os meus dedos, e deles para o arquivo de word, mas não vou entrar no mérito de cada personagem, ou casal, porque talvez eu tire informações daqui para escrever outras ones, quem sabe?
> 
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, apesar de não ser nada demais... rs...
> 
> A critério de curiosidade, eu escrevi ouvindo direto e reto a música ["Where My Love Goes" - Lawson](https://youtu.be/1xwr7Jw-dqM) , que me deu muita inspiração!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Reencontro

_Enquanto puxava os fones para os ouvidos, um loiro observava a janela, estava em um vôo por mais de três horas agora, e não houve um minuto sequer que não tenha se arrependido do que fez._

_Ele teve a oportunidade e abriu mão dela, acreditava estar fazendo a escolha certa, mesmo que doesse, não para si, mas acima de tudo, para ambos._

_Não poderia viver com a culpa de fazer alguém infeliz... alguém que lhe era tão importante, e também não poderia viver com a responsabilidade de que alguém tão importante abrisse mão de sua própria vida. Não era egoísta a este ponto._

_Ele queria ser, agora mesmo._

_As lágrimas que rolaram seriam as únicas testemunhas de que ele ainda acreditava ter feito a escolha certa._

_Mesmo que fosse a mais dolorosa._

_Mesmo que a neve tentasse o impedir engolindo seus calçados como se fosse areia movediça, ele vencia a maciez gelada apesar da mochila pesada nas costas, era como se seus pés desconhecessem os obstáculos, porque ele tinha um único objetivo, e precisava chegar até este objetivo o mais rápido possível._

_Quando finalmente cruzou a rua e alcançou o portão da casa que conhecia tão bem, limpou o suor da testa com a manga do casaco, e apertou a campainha._

_Um loiro alto surgiu na porta, seus olhos eram do tom errado de castanho, e ele trazia um sorriso triste nos lábios quando encarou a mochila inchada nas costas do recém-chegado._

_— Sinto muito, Tadashi-kun... — Suspirou. — Ele já se foi._

_O outro olhou para trás imediatamente, como se pudesse ver alguém na rua nevada._

_— Tudo bem, posso alcançar... — Ele começou a se virar, mas uma mão segurou seu ombro._

_— Desculpe. — O loiro disse soturno. — Ele se foi... faz muito tempo, deve estar no avião numa hora dessas._

_Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se, havia um pânico ali que queria transbordar, mas ele engoliu e encheu o peito, soltando o ar com uma risadinha._

_— Então é assim... — Ele cobriu os olhos com as costas do antebraço, o loiro desviou o olhar quando viu lágrimas molhando as faces sardentas. — Ele realmente fez isso..._

_O outro apertou o ombro, condoído e ainda sentindo-se impotente._

_— Dê tempo a ele._

_O moreno acenou com a cabeça, e sem encarar o loiro, saiu caminhando cabisbaixo, a mochila agora era um peso morto, seus pés estavam congelando com o sapato inapropriado, mas ainda estavam bem menos gelados que o seu coração._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Anos mais tarde_...

A tela do computador era a única luz na sala escura, através do breu um homem digitava ferozmente, sua voz poderia ser ouvida mesmo através dos corredores, pois ele desenvolvera um costume de ler em voz alta.

Ainda estava calçando as botas enlameadas com as quais cruzou a porta cinco horas atrás, uma caneca de _latte macchiato_ de baunilha era a sua única companhia, o líquido jazia frio no fundo, e ele precisava de uma reposição ali, mas o estagiário fora embora horas atrás e... bem, não haveria nada novo para que ele bebesse.

Com um _“tsc”_ silencioso, continuou digitando.

—... Juntamente com os corpos remanescentes, também foi encontrado material vegetal. Provavelmente resquícios de plantas como figos-da-índia que foram resgatados, abundante na região do deserto, são oriundos de algum tipo de ritual de passagem. Algumas sementes da mesma planta também foram encontradas na região estomacal dos esqueletos articulados...

Então os olhos castanhos dourados foram atraídos para uma notificação de e-mail, ele não costumava deixar nenhuma notificação distraí-lo quando estava trabalhando, mas o nome do remetente automaticamente fez o estômago contorcer-se.

Ele salvou o arquivo que estava digitando e mordeu os lábios, seus olhos dispararam para o relógio, ao lado da notificação chamativa, era tarde o suficiente para que o guarda local do prédio viesse até sua sala verificar se tudo estava bem.

Então, contrariado ele abriu a notificação, e a segunda coisa que chamou sua atenção, depois do nome do remetente, era que seus dois e-mails estavam no destinatário, tanto o e-mail de trabalho, como o e-mail pessoal que ele mantinha desde o tempo da escola.

Seus olhos correram pelo corpo da mensagem, um texto simples e direto:

_“ **Comemoração dos Dez Anos**_

**_da Conquista do Nacional_ **

**_pela Escola Karasuno_ **

_Você está convidado a comparecer ao evento promovido pela escola e organizado pelo ex-aluno Sugawara Koushi, em comemoração a primeira década do Campeonato Nacional conquistado._

_O evento acontecerá na data e hora abaixo, por favor, faça contato para que possamos contabilizar a sua presença._

_Contamos com você!_

_Segue a lista dos convidados.”_

Ele leu avidamente, e seus dedos automaticamente tocaram a tela no único nome que não podia pronunciar — nem ler — sem que seu peito apertasse e aquecesse ao mesmo tempo.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._

Ele tirou os óculos e apertou os olhos com força até ver o brilho por trás das pálpebras, em seguida colocou os óculos de volta e fechou o e-mail sem responder, salvou o arquivo que digitava pela enésima vez, fechou-o, e desligou o computador.

Ao cruzar os corredores do Museu do Novo México de História Natural e Ciência, ele tentou parar seu coração de bater tão apressadamente, com suas longas pernas alcançou o estacionamento e entrou em seu carro.

Seu celular tocou e ele observou com desprezo o nome que surgiu na tela, quando o terceiro toque terminou, finalmente o dedo longo deslizou na tela.

— Você deu meu e-mail de trabalho para eles, não foi?

Não houve cumprimento, mesmo que não se falassem a algumas semanas, ele sentiu o coração despencar quando uma risada baixinha flutuou através do telefone.

— _Não fique tão bravo_. — Uma voz conhecida pediu. — _Você vai estar aqui em dois dias para o aniversário de casamento dos nossos pais, e vai ficar até o feriado_.

— Mas eu não queria ver ninguém, Akiteru.

Um momento de silêncio se esticou entre eles, os dedos longos correram pelos fios dourados que estavam mais compridos do que nunca.

— _Já chega de fugir, irmãozinho_. — Akiteru falou. — _Se_ v _ocê tem algo do passado que precisa resolver, essa é a melhor oportunidade_.

Ele desligou o celular e afundou o rosto no volante. Não queria tomar nenhuma iniciativa, porque se alguém quisesse falar com ele, seria para condená-lo.

Tsukishima Kei era um paleontólogo atualmente trabalhando em uma unidade de pesquisa no Novo México, em um novo sítio arqueológico encontrado no coração do deserto, ele não gostava de pensar que percebeu tarde demais que amara uma pessoa por metade de sua vida agora.

Não gostava de pensar que provavelmente era correspondido e que ambos foram apenas crianças idiotas que não sabiam o que fazer com seus próprios sentimentos.

Acima de tudo, não gostava de pensar que todos esses anos, ele jamais conseguira realmente falar com Yamaguchi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era final do ano letivo e época de diversos eventos escolares, festivais diversos marcavam o princípio da primavera, o que tornava esta uma época do ano bem agitada.

Com passos apressados pelo corredor, ele chegou finalmente na sala onde correu para o seu computador para imprimir todas as tarefas da próxima aula. Passou os dedos nos cabelos prendendo-os em um curto rabo de cavalo desajeitado, alguns fios ainda caíam em seus olhos, mas pelo menos em sua nuca podia sentir o frescor do ar-condicionado.

Depois de passar duas horas ensaiando uma apresentação com uma turma definitivamente enérgica, ele tomou um gole de água gelada da garrafa que apanhara na máquina do corredor, e enquanto esperava o computador ligar, reorganizou as partituras que precisaria para a próxima aula.

Assim que os programas iniciaram, viu uma notificação que automaticamente tomou sua atenção.

No canto direito da tela, um nome de destinatário fez um sorriso amanhecer no rosto dele, um pouco enlevado, ele mandou imprimir as novas partituras que precisaria, e não pensou duas vezes antes de clicar, abrindo o e-mail.

Porém, conforme seus olhos passavam pela mensagem, seu coração afundava no peito, o texto fazia um convite para um encontro que não estava preparado e ele ficou vários minutos encarando as palavras que pareciam embaçadas na frente de seus olhos.

Quando o sinal ecoou, ele ainda estava olhando para a tela do computador, suas partituras já estavam impressas e precisava ir para sua aula, mas ainda estava processando a informação, seus olhos verdes voltaram para a mensagem que acabara de receber por e-mail. Porém o texto em si era a última coisa que ele estava se importando, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um nome, pouco acima do seu.

_Tsukishima Kei._

Era um nome que trazia uma avalanche de sentimentos, um nome que ele não ouvia muito, exceto quando encontrava algum conhecido dos tempos de escola, da época que ele jogava vôlei.

Do período dourado de sua vida que ele tinha Tsukki consigo.

Um pouco entorpecido pelas lembranças e a perspectiva que o e-mail trazia, ele fechou tudo o que tinha aberto no computador, apanhou sua pasta e se levantou, havia uma turma de crianças ávidas por conhecimento que o aguardavam ansiosamente.

Yamaguchi Tadashi apanhou seu material e ainda atordoado saiu da sala dos professores, aos 26 anos ele era formado em música, fora tutor na faculdade, mas hoje lecionava em uma escola primária, ele também tocava em uma banda, apenas por diversão.

Uma das poucas que lhe restara depois de ter perdido sua grande chance de ser feliz, quando a única luz de sua vida fora embora, deixando seu coração em total escuridão.

Quando estava subindo as escadas, seu celular tocou, ele sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver o rosto sorridente que sinalizava o contato na tela, deslizou o polegar e levou o celular ao ouvido.

— Acabei de receber o e-mail.— Ele falou baixinho. — Você sabia...?

Do outro lado da linha o silêncio estranhamente durou mais que uma batida.

— _Sim, Suga-san me ligou na semana passada_. — O outro respondeu cuidadoso. — _Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade, não é? Para resolver algumas coisas_.

Yamaguchi levou os dedos aos cabelos bagunçando o rabo de cavalo.

— Se você está falando...

— _Estou falando do Tsukishima, sim_. — A voz ressurgiu contundente, e Yamaguchi sentiu o coração acelerar na menção do nome. — _Vocês precisam parar com os desencontros, isso é ridículo_.

Yamaguchi olhou para os lados, a voz era tão alta saindo de seu celular que parecia a ele que qualquer um poderia ouvir.

— Ele tem a vida dele do outro lado do maldito oceano! Provavelmente tem alguém... Certamente me esqueceu, droga!— Sua frustração começava a aparecer. — Eu... eu não posso fazer isso, Hinata!

Outro longo silêncio se instalou, do outro lado da linha apenas um bufo decepcionado fora ouvido.

— _Você precisa fazer isso, Yamaguchi_. — A voz voltou calma, mas a mordida de desapontamento era perceptível. — _Você quer fazer isso, não seja estúpido_.

Um suspiro trêmulo e doloroso escapou dos lábios dele, sem que Yamaguchi desse permissão.

— Eu... sim... sim, droga, eu quero! — A voz dele saiu muito mais rouca do que esperava, seu coração batendo acelerado.

— _Exatamente como eu pensei_. — O outro respondeu com uma pitada de animação mal encoberta. — _Nos vemos em alguns dias!_

Com o estômago apertado, Yamaguchi calou o celular, queria ter a mesma capacidade de calar seu coração que já começava a ansiar pela promessa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukishima nunca fora o mais sociável dos colegas, então, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele simplesmente parou ao lado do ponche feito com suco de morango e observou as pessoas andando aleatoriamente no salão.

Ele chegou a reconhecer, sem nenhuma animação, alguns dos membros mais novos do time, Tsukishima distinguia aqui e a li algum rosto que ele ensinara suas técnicas de bloqueio. Aparentemente havia muitas pessoas convidadas que não eram diretamente aquela primeira formação do Karasuno que vencera o Nacional.

Na verdade havia até mesmo pessoas que Tsukishima não se lembrava de ter visto uma única vez em sua vida, e provavelmente não tinham nenhuma ligação com o time que Daichi & Suga lideraram.

Mas ele não tinha lido a lista toda de convidados, portanto, era normal ter algumas surpresas.

Foi quando percebeu alguém acenando para ele do outro lado do salão, Tsukishima chegou a olhar para trás, mas era impossível que o aceno não fosse para ele, pois o loiro era a última pessoa naquele canto escondido, e a pessoa estava sorridente demais para errar o alvo.

— Hey. — A voz grave chegou até ele, e logo um braço estava em seu ombro. — Você veio, meu kouhai favorito.

— Kuroo-san.

O estilo era absolutamente o mesmo, e por mais que Tsukishima não fosse abatido pelos olhos oblíquos e sorriso imenso, ele não podia negar que o charme do ex-capitão do Nekoma era o mesmo de quando o moreno tivera 18 anos, talvez potencializado pelo ar maduro que ele ostentava agora.

— Está faltando alguma coisa em você, não? — Kuroo falou assim que Tsukishima saiu elegantemente do seu abraço lateral. — Alguma alegria... alguma coisa sardenta...

Tsukishima desviou o olhar, ele sabia que seu rosto estava aquecendo e tentou evitar as pessoas durante todos os vinte minutos que estiver ali, exatamente para evitar as perguntas.

— Digo o mesmo sobre você, Kuroo-san. — Ele devolveu ácido. — Não está faltando nada pendurado?

Kuroo baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, uma música animada tocava no fundo da festa quando seu rosto voltou para encarar a expressão estóica de Tsukishima, o moreno tinha um sorriso brilhante que ele escondeu por trás da mão esquerda espalmada em frente ao rosto.

— Isso é porque você não olhou direito, Tsukki. — Kuroo balançou os dedos da mão, e um anel dourado brilhou na luz do salão. — Eu tenho algo pendurado em mim o tempo inteiro.

A inveja da felicidade do outro deu lugar para um tipo de orgulho quando Tsukishima sorriu levemente.

— Como esperado de você, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo atraiu Tsukishima para uma mesa no canto, incentivando-o a sentar.

— E você vai seguir os meus passos, dessa vez também?

Tsukishima olhou para as mesas, havia mais alguns rostos reconhecíveis agora, ele atirou um olhar entediado para Kuroo.

— Eu não sou como você, Kuroo-san. — Falou um minuto antes de identificar três ex-colegas conversando a alguns metros de distância, então seu coração apertou quando um deles se inclinou beijando os cabelos de uma jovem loira. — Não nesse caso.

As sobrancelhas de Kuroo se juntaram quando olhou exatamente na direção onde estavam os olhos de Tsukishima, e automaticamente entendeu a palidez do loiro.

No mesmo momento Kenma acenou para Kuroo, surgindo ao lado de Hinata, que apontava para a mesa onde o ex-capitão do Nekoma estava.

Foi quando os olhos dourados de Tsukishima tocaram os verdes de Yamaguchi, que o observava por cima dos cabelos delicados de Yachi.

O coração do loiro acelerou e bateu lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Yamaguchi que sustentou seu olhar, ele sentiu seu corpo aquecer com o olhar do moreno, mas não conseguiu desviar.

Ele não queria fugir agora.

Nem precisava.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamaguchi chegou atrasado como era de se esperar, ele várias vezes pensou em simplesmente não comparecer, tivera um dia cansativo na escola com a organização da formatura, e apesar da bela cerimônia, seus ombros ainda doíam de passar tanto tempo regendo a banda.

As inúmeras ligações perdidas de Hinata eram o suficiente para ele não faltar a este encontro, até mesmo Suga entrara em contato com ele, avisando que _“todos nossos colegas confirmaram presença”_ e depois, haveria uma coisa que Suga gostaria de falar apenas com a turma que vencera o campeonato, a turma que ele e Daichi lideraram.

Claro que Yamaguchi havia confirmado que iria, mas tentou não pensar nisso até chegar aqui, mesmo quando se arrumara mais cedo, não colocara o perfume favorito de _outra pessoa_ pensando nisso, não escolhera a camiseta da cor favorita de _outra pessoa_ , e acima de tudo, não se olhou no espelho, tentando imaginar o que _outra pessoa_ diria ao vê-lo.

Definitivamente, _não_.

Então, assim que desligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento, Yamaguchi deu de cara com Hinata e Yachi conversando na entrada, outras pessoas poderiam ser vistas ali, mas não teve tempo antes de ser sufocado em um abraço pelos outros dois.

— Yamaguchi-kun!! — Yachi se atirou aos seus braços.

— Yamaguchi!! — Hinata deu um abraço que mais parecia uma chave de braço. — Desgraçado, pensei que teria de te buscar em casa!

Ele sorriu desajeitado coçando a nuca, ainda estava em contato com os dois, especialmente pelo fato de que todos eles foram para a mesma faculdade e os três eram professores.

Yachi foi a primeira a se afastar, o sorriso dela brilhava mais do que qualquer coisa quando seus olhos amáveis encararam os de Yamaguchi, Hinata o largou e o moreno arrumou a jaqueta de couro que ficara torta, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos que caíra displicente em seu rosto e atirou um olhar para a porta, inseguro.

— Ele já chegou. — Hinata apontou, enquanto eles atravessavam a entrada. — O idiota.

Yachi olhou de um para o outro, seus olhos agora demonstravam cuidado.

— Tsukishima-kun não é idiota... — Ela defendeu, os dedos tocando nervosamente numa presilha em formato de estrela que ela trazia na lateral dos cabelos longos.

— Estou falando do Kageyama. — Hinata declarou emburrado. — Ele está lá, no meio das pessoas famosas.

Yamaguchi sentiu toda a sua ansiedade escoar ao notar o olhar mordaz de Hinata, quando eles adentraram, os olhos castanhos do ruivo estavam pregados em Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime, o primeiro falava arrogantemente algo que Kageyama ouvia com olhos azuis brilhantes e atenção infantil.

— E você tentou falar com ele? — Yamaguchi questionou com a sobrancelha erguida, e recebeu um olhar feroz de Hinata. — Vá até lá.

O ruivo fez um beicinho e Yamaguchi foi obrigado a esconder o sorriso com as costas da mão.

— Ah... hm... — Yachi chamou a atenção para si. — E-eu... queria contar algo antes... huh... bem...

Os olhos dela correram para o outro lado do salão onde Shimizu conversava com Suga e Daichi, o último estava muito calado, mas seus olhos pareciam marejados, e quando Suga puxou Shimizu em seus braços, apertando-a cuidadosamente e sorrindo para ela, o entendimento floresceu na mente de Yamaguchi.

— Q-Quanto... quanto tempo...? — O moreno a encarou, a voz mais emocionada do que ele esperava.

O rosto de Yachi estava rosado, e Hinata ainda olhava a cena tentando encaixar as peças.

— Três... três meses... — Ela falou com cuidado. — Não podíamos falar nada antes, porque... essa fase é muito delicada...

— Meu deus... — Ele a puxou plantando um beijo no alto dos cabelos dela, os dedos segurando os ombros de Yachi que sorria muito, enquanto observava Hinata atordoado ao lado deles. — Parabéns, Yachi-san... isso... wow...

Neste exato momento, quando ergueu os olhos dos cabelos de Yachi, Yamaguchi sentiu que o olhar castanho dourado o cobria de calor, observando-o silenciosamente, os olhos verdes de Yamaguchi não conseguiram desviar, estava preso àquele olhar, louco para correr até lá e observar de perto, desesperado para tocar o rosto que corava sob seu olhar, e ainda embalado pela emoção da notícia que Yachi trouxera.

— Kuroo me pediu para encontrá-lo, Yamaguchi. — O moreno desviou o olhar e deu de cara com os olhos estreitos de Kenma brilhando por baixo de cílios escuros. — Tenho certeza que você deve ir até lá.

E nenhum dos presentes reclamou quando Yamaguchi soltou Yachi e se afastou através da multidão, com o coração batendo com força nas costelas, e o peito cheio de esperança e medo.

Não havia a neve gelada o impedindo, e ele sentia que seu caminho era inteiro de calor e esperança.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukishima não viu quando Kuroo se afastou juntando-se a Kenma, o segundo ainda os observava com olhar afiado. Mas, Tsukishima não viu isso, porque seus olhos e seu coração estavam repletos da aparição de Yamaguchi, que se agigantou na frente dele.

— Hey, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi falou suavemente, a timidez podia ser tocada na maciez da voz dele, que agora parecia muito mais linda do que Tsukishima lembrava.

Muito melhor do que em todas as vezes que Tsukishima imaginou-a em sua cabeça.

Os dois se observaram. Tsukishima ainda estava sentado, Yamaguchi o encarava de cima, seus cabelos mais longos do que o loiro jamais vira, ele parecia ter os ombros mais largos e o peito mais amplo, mas Tsukishima estava tão distraído pelos lábios sorridentes do moreno...

Os dedos de Yamaguchi correram para seus cabelos, empurrando uma mecha solta para trás da orelha, e Tsukishima viu o brilho de dois piercings seguidos de um brinco bonito. Algumas sardas do pescoço de Yamaguchi também chamaram a atenção de Tsukishima, assim como o olhar intenso que o moreno colocou sobre ele, aguardando.

— Hey. — O loiro respondeu percebendo que havia parado de respirar.

A música que tocava ao fundo poderia ter desaparecido, porque neste momento, tudo o que Tsukishima queria era ouvir mais da voz de Yamaguchi.

— Você parece bem. — Yamaguchi apontou.

Tsukishima parecia mais bronzeado, ainda que seu rosto parecesse tão pálido como sempre, Yamaguchi sabia que era tons mais escuros da sua normal palidez, e isso caía tão bem em Tsukki que Yamaguchi ergueu a mão para tocá-lo.

— Você também. — Foi o que Tsukishima conseguiu responder quando os dedos de Yamaguchi se aproximaram de seu rosto, inseguros, vacilantes.

Tsukishima se levantou, e assim ele também viu que Yamaguchi parecia mais alto do que ele se lembrava, embora a diferença de altura entre eles ainda existisse.

— Eu... posso? — Yamaguchi deu um passo à frente e os dois gravitaram um em torno do outro, Tsukishima sentiu seu corpo aquecer quando sem pensar acenou com a cabeça e Yamaguchi jogou os braços por cima de seus ombros. — Você... está mais forte...

— Carregar pás e picaretas para todo o lado é um bom exercício. Deveríamos ter feito isso no ensino médio, era quase como carregar o Hinata, de qualquer forma. — Kei respondeu divagando e tentando não sufocar com o cheiro que vinha de Tadashi. — A lama, no entanto, é menos divertida.

Yamaguchi o apertou em seu peito, o nariz afundou na curva do pescoço de Tsukki e ele não estava se importando se alguém estava observando, com sorte todos estavam distraídos em seus próprios reencontros para prestarem atenção nos dois.

— Bem-vindo de volta... — Yamaguchi falou rente ao ouvido de Tsukishima. — Eu senti sua falta, Tsukki...

O loiro fechou os olhos e estremeceu, se permitindo absorver o calor de Yamaguchi. O moreno tinha o corpo quente como o loiro esperava, e Tsukishima sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, respirou fundo quando o nariz de Tadashi tocou sua pele fria, um calor se espalhou por seu corpo concentrando-se em seu estômago, deixando-o embriagado da presença do moreno.

— Sim...

Foi tudo o que Kei conseguiu pronunciar antes de erguer os olhos por cima dos ombros de Tadashi para dar de cara com Tanaka e Nishinoya o encarando com idênticos olhares astutos. Os dois se aproximaram da dupla e Yamaguchi ficou confuso um momento antes de entender porque Tsukishima o soltou.

— A velha dupla está de volta. — Tsukishima apontou, os braços caíram ao longo do corpo e ele já sentia uma falta desesperadora da calidez que antes obtivera em seus braços.

Yamaguchi deu um passo para trás fitando os dois recém-chegados.

— O que vocês têm feito da vida, malditos?! — Tanaka perguntou alegremente, ele agora tinha cabelos lustrosos arrepiados em um penteado que ainda lembrava sua rebeldia. — Yamaguchi, eu mal tenho notícias suas mesmo que estejamos morando na mesma cidade!

— Dê tempo a eles, Ryuu. — Nishinoya disse se aproximando e abraçando Yamaguchi, o ex-líbero parecia mais forte com seus braços mais largos e cabelo mais comprido. — Vocês souberam da Yachi-chan e da Shimizu-san?

— Acabei de saber... — Yamaguchi respondeu feliz.

Os três se encararam com sorrisos orgulhosos, Tsukishima não estava contrariado por ser deixado de lado, ele assistiu Yamaguchi pedir licença e sair deixando-o com os outros dois.

— E você, Tsukishima? — Tanaka virou-se para ele. — Mal tenho notícias suas, e somos da mesma família.

— Nem me lembre. — O loiro apenas observava quando Yamaguchi sumiu entre as pessoas. — Estou ainda no Novo México, e disso você sabe.

Tanaka sabia, porque Saeko havia visitado Tsukishima nas férias da Lua de Mel meses atrás, Akiteru tinha tantas fotos que mostrara orgulhosamente em um jantar da família que Tanaka cansou de ver esqueletos e tigelas de barro quebradas.

— Pensei que você voltaria para o Japão. — Tanaka respondeu. — Ouvi seu irmão falando que há uma boa proposta para que você lidere algum desses buracos cheios de tralhas velhas.

— _Escavação_. — Tsukishima corrigiu. — Uma _escavação_ aqui no Japão não era bem o meu foco.

Yamaguchi surgiu do meio da multidão, ele cumprimentava um e outro e se desculpava pedindo passagem. Trazia um pratinho nas mãos e os três homens atrás da mesa o observavam.

— Mas, pensei que você teria outro foco no Japão. — Nishinoya apontou se intrometendo, seus olhos brilhantes voltaram para Tsukishima. — Você tem, não?

Tsukishima não respondeu, e Yamaguchi chegou até eles esticando o pratinho para o loiro.

— É torta de morango, Tsukki... ainda é sua favorita, não é?!

Tanaka e Nishinoya sorriram, até que a atenção do ex-líbero foi atraída por Asahi que acenava timidamente para ele, parado entre Daichi, Suga e Shimizu, Yachi agora estava entre eles também.

Havia um tipo de tumulto onde a multidão se afastou um pouco e Tsukishima viu com desprezo Hinata gritando com Kageyama.

— Algumas coisas não mudam tão facilmente. — o loiro falou aceitando o pratinho das mãos de Yamaguchi.

— Sim. — O moreno respondeu suavemente seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do loiro.

As pontas dos dedos deles se tocaram e o moreno mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar, ambos sentiram o rosto aquecer.

Eles ficaram na mesma mesa da qual Tsukishima não se afastara, e o restante da festa correu normalmente, foi tão natural voltar à mesma dinâmica confortável que sempre tiveram que por vários insanos momentos Tsukishima achava que ainda estavam em uma situação qualquer que viveram no ensino médio, a única coisa que o trazia de volta à realidade era a aparência ainda mais entorpecente de Yamaguchi.

Após alguns discursos e imagens projetadas em um telão da mais nova versão do “Meu Vídeo Épico”, todos tiraram fotos que fariam parte do acervo do time, Takeda chorava muito seguro nos braços de Ukai, que ainda era o técnico do time atual.

Ao final do evento, Daichi e Suga reuniram os doze jogadores do time, mais as duas managers, e fizeram um comunicado que não surpreendeu ninguém. Suga culpou Kiyoko por ter dado a notícia mais formidável de todas, sendo que a notícia que ele tinha virou apenas uma sombra da novidade que ela e Yachi trouxeram.

Horas mais tarde e muito mais cansados, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi se despediram de todos, eles ficaram só os dois parados um em frente ao outro.

— Você... veio de carro..? — Yamaguchi perguntou, suas mãos estavam nos bolsos para evitar ficar sacudindo-as desajeitadamente.

Tsukishima olhou para o céu estrelado e passou um momento em que ele parecia procurar a resposta.

— Eu poderia dizer que preferia caminhar e olhar as estrelas, mas — os olhos castanhos dourados brilharam em malícia irônica quando encararam Yamaguchi —... a verdade é que passei muito tempo dirigindo na mão invertida americana e fiquei um pouco temeroso de pegar o carro para guiar à noite.

Yamaguchi escondeu um riso atrás da mão, Tsukishima sentiu a garganta apertar com o som delicioso.

— Então, isso parece perfeito para mim, Tsukki. — O moreno disse determinado. — Você quer uma carona, ou vai manter a ideia de olhar as estrelas?

— Ainda posso olhar as estrelas... — Tsukishima disse devagar, seus olhos jamais deixando o rosto de Yamaguchi. — Dentro do seu carro...

— Sim... Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que queira... dentro do meu carro, Tsukki...

Tsukishima sentiu o rosto aquecer loucamente, mas sorria quando fez sinal para Yamaguchi tomar a frente. Eles atravessaram o estacionamento agora vazio, quando o professor de música liberou o alarme do carro, o paleontólogo abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou, colocando o cinto enquanto o outro procurava um pendrive para tocar, a playlist escorreu pelas caixas de som do carro e preencheu o ambiente como se fosse um luar incidindo sobre eles, as melodias eram novas para os dois, mas ainda, muito confortáveis e familiares, como esse reencontro todo fora.

Yamaguchi tirou o carro do estacionamento e sem notar dirigiu para uma rua alta, de onde podiam ver a lua cheia brilhando no céu, as estrelas ao redor apenas compunham a beleza do firmamento de verão.

Ambos saíram do carro sem precisarem trocar qualquer palavra, até que estavam sentados em um banco, Yamaguchi com as costas arqueadas para trás encarando o céu, e Tsukishima olhando para ele.

— Eu senti falta disso também.

Tsukishima falou de repente, Yamaguchi olhava para o mesmo ponto no céu que ele.

— O céu? Não tinha estrelas no Novo México?

— Tinha. Mas, o brilho delas não era tão intenso, e o verde que havia lá não era tão vivo.

Os dedos de Tsukishima ergueram-se para tocar de leve a ponta dos cabelos de Yamaguchi que caíam na nuca, os olhos castanhos dourados estavam fixos no rosto do moreno, e ambos estavam corando como estiveram a noite inteira. O loiro puxou a mão de volta e Tadashi passou a mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha, novamente a atenção de Kei fixou-se em seu pescoço e nos piercings.

Yamaguchi desviou o olhar sentindo o coração apertar em seu peito, até que a pergunta que nenhum deles queria verbalizar se fez urgente demais para ignorarem.

— Por que você nunca respondeu meus e-mails, Tsukki?

Yamaguchi questionou, a voz dele parecia rancorosa, mas seus olhos mostravam o quanto ele estava, acima de tudo, machucado.

— Eu não poderia dizer o que queria com uma máquina entre nós.

O silêncio cresceu, e desta vez não era tão confortável como antes.

— Tentei ir ver você todas as vezes... — Yamaguchi disse com a voz contida. — Antes de você ir para o primeiro intercâmbio, eu corri na neve para me despedir... cada vez que soube que você estava aqui... mas sempre cheguei tarde...

Tsukishima observou o perfil de Yamaguchi, o moreno fechara os olhos, como se revivesse cada momento de falha como se fosse sua própria culpa.

— Eu não queria ver você naquele tempo.

O loiro declarou, esta era a verdade mais dolorosa e ele precisava, desesperadamente, tirá-la logo do caminho.

— Por quê? — Yamaguchi atirou um olhar desesperado para ele. — Eu pensei... eu achava...

— Sim, eu sei... Eu sei disso, Yamaguchi... e você esteve certo o tempo inteiro... — Tsukishima escorregou a mão para o lado apanhando os dedos de Yamaguchi nos seus. — Se eu o visse... se encontrasse com você... teria desistido... mesmo que você não me pedisse para não desistir, mesmo que você não me quisesse...

— Mas, eu queria!!

Yamaguchi se ergueu do banco, ao longe alguns corvos gritaram chamando seus amigos para voarem através da noite em busca de alimentos, a lua foi eclipsada por nuvens e o local ficou apenas com o brilho das estrelas.

— Eu sei disso!

Tsukishima o observou de baixo pela segunda vez nessa noite, e agora sob um céu estrelado, Yamaguchi parecia ainda mais adulto e cansado, embora muito mais bonito do que sua versão mais jovem.

— Eu teria ido com você, Tsukki.

A voz de Yamaguchi flutuou pela noite e atingiu em cheio o peito de Tsukishima.

— Yamaguchi... não... não diga isso...

— Por que não? É a maldita verdade! Eu teria ido até o inferno, eu teria... — Yamaguchi deu uma volta no próprio eixo, parecendo que estava com aquela afirmação a eras em seu peito, e ele precisava apenas libertar tudo. — Meu deus, Tsukki... eu teria... teria largado tudo, teria ido com você, nem que fosse para viver de tocar violino nas estações de trem!

— Você acharia entediante, acredite em mim.

Tsukishima falou fracamente, esperando a ira de Yamaguchi esvair-se com sua medíocre piada.

— Você tornaria minha vida animada o bastante, Tsukki.

— Não. Eu não tornaria, e você se entediaria de mim também, se arrependeria de ter me seguido e isso ia acabar com o que temos.

Tsukishima ficou de pé e agora que Yamaguchi o enfrentava tão de perto via que a luz da lua voltou a brilhar intacta nos traços do loiro, apesar do rosto perfeito, havia um pouco de barba por fazer, minúsculos pontos dourados cintilando de leve sob o luar, no escuro daquela noite.

— _Acabar com o que temos_? — Yamaguchi repetiu dando um passo à frente, ficando tão perto de Tsukishima que podia sentir o cheiro da colônia que ele usava. — O que temos, Tsukki...?

— Isso...

— Diga!

Tsukishima suspirou, e parecia que o ar ficou denso e mesmo a lua e as estrelas os observavam atentamente.

— Esse sentimento que nos persegue... — Ele falou devagar. — Tentei desistir de muitas coisas na minha vida, porém, você é a mais difícil de todas...

Yamaguchi se aproximou, colando seu nariz ao do loiro, Tsukishima sentiu todo seu corpo aquecer com o movimento sutil, os dedos deles se entrelaçaram.

— Não desista de mim, Tsukki. — Yamaguchi suspirou aflito.

— Eu... eu nunca poderia... — Tsukishima sussurrou na noite, e de repente tudo estava quieto e ele podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Yamaguchi na ponta de seus dedos. — Eu era uma criança idiota e agora eu sou um adulto assustado.

— Por quê...? — A voz de Yamaguchi parecia que poderia quebrar, e Tsukishima se chutou mentalmente por causar isso, mas seu próprio estômago contorceu como castigo.

— Porque esse sentimento... é forte demais... onde quer que eu vá, ele me segue... Onde quer que eu vá, em todas as músicas que eu ouço, em todo lugar que eu olho... cada coisa que eu descubro quero contar para você, Yamaguchi... é como se nunca estivéssemos separados, porque pensei que tinha escolhido o caminho mais fácil, mas agora, vendo você... eu me arrependi assim que saí, e essa escolha dói...

Os olhos de Yamaguchi brilhavam refletindo a luz do luar quando Tsukishima o encarou, o moreno mordia os lábios, mas não desviou o olhar, ele sempre fora o mais corajoso entre eles, e Tsukishima sempre o amou também por isso.

— Não importa o quanto nós fiquemos separados, Tsukki... Onde quer que você vá... o que eu sinto... — Yamaguchi tinha a face corada e Tsukishima sabia que a dele estava rosada também. —... cada música que eu toco, cada sorriso de um aluno feliz, cada torta de morango... tudo me lembra desse amor... ele vai seguir você... ele vai nos seguir...

Tsukishima apertou os dedos de Yamaguchi nos seus, mas o moreno enredou os braços na cintura dele e o puxou para si, afundando o nariz no pescoço do loiro, a pele fria de Tsukishima era tudo o que Yamaguchi precisava neste momento.

— Não deixei de pensar em você um único dia nesses últimos oito anos. — Tsukishima murmurou, tentando conter as lágrimas enquanto Yamaguchi o apertava em seus braços. — Antes de viajar para o Egito, no primeiro intercâmbio, eu fugi seis horas antes porque sabia que meu irmão tinha falado com você...

— Naquele dia... — Yamaguchi começou baixo. — Eu tinha me despedido da minha família. Mesmo que você dissesse na minha cara que não me queria, eu teria ido. Porque sabia que era mentira, eu quase congelei correndo na neve, porque queria ir com você.

— Eu não podia fazer isso com você, Yamaguchi... — Tsukishima sentiu algo quente escorrendo por seu rosto e ele sabia que as lágrimas que estava segurando tinham vencido a batalha. — Não podia tirar você da música e das pessoas que você ama.

— Mas, eu também amo você! — Yamaguchi se separou e encarou o rosto úmido de Tsukishima, ele ergueu os dedos para limpar a trilha molhada na face bonita. — Por favor, Tsukki... vamos tentar resolver isso agora...

Yamaguchi segurou o rosto de Tsukishima com as duas mãos, como se fosse algo precioso, ele uniu as testas e fechou os olhos.

— Por favor, Tsukki... — O moreno sussurrou implorando, então seus olhos verdes abriram e as lágrimas deslizaram involuntárias umedecendo suas bochechas sardentas, ele encarou os castanhos dourados de Tsukishima, com reverência. — Você é meu, Tsukki... você sempre vai ser meu... e eu sempre vou estar aqui...

Ele tocou o peito do loiro, onde seu coração batia descompassado, os braços de Tsukishima enredaram-se nos ombros do moreno quando Yamaguchi finalmente tomou os lábios vermelhos nos seus.

Todos os desencontros, toda a saudade e todos os anos separados desapareceram quando os sonhos se realizaram e seus lábios estavam unidos, a língua de Yamaguchi foi rápida e inabalável ao provar cada ponto intocado da boca de Tsukishima, um momento de exploração depois o loiro mudou o ângulo mordendo o lábio inferior do moreno, e um suspiro desesperado escapou entre eles.

Quando Tsukishima abriu os olhos ainda com os lábios presos aos de Yamaguchi, os olhos verdes o encaravam, profundos e ardentes, refletindo a luz prateada, acima deles as estrelas brilhavam mais e mais quando Tsukishima subiu os dedos nos cabelos escuros, ele mudou novamente o ângulo, e Yamaguchi abriu mais a boca de forma que pudesse sentir todo o gosto de Tsukishima, queria tomá-lo inteiro, todo para si, jamais deixá-lo ir novamente. Queria com esse primeiro beijo, acabar com os anos de espera, acabar com o vazio que havia em seu peito pela separação.

Tsukishima se afastou levemente, a respiração pesada e o coração acelerado.

— Eu sempre fui seu. — Ele proferiu com a voz grave. — E você sempre vai ser meu... porque eu amo você...

— Sim. — Yamaguchi respondeu sem ar, ele adorou ver os lábios vermelhos e o rosto mais corado do que nunca de Tsukishima, queria voltar a beijá-lo imediatamente. — Eu também amo você, Tsukki... sempre amei... não me deixe mais... Eu posso esperar se você quiser, mas não me deixe hoje...

— Eu não vou... — Tsukishima falou suavemente. Sua respiração ainda não normalizada. — Yamaguchi... continue me beijando.

Quando os lábios de Yamaguchi se apertaram nos dele, estavam sorrindo, e mesmo que ainda houvessem lágrimas, ambos sabiam que eram de felicidade agora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Meses depois..._

Tanaka tropeçou no tapete da entrada e chutou-o furioso.

— Hey, idiotas! — Ele gritou para fora. — Quem teve a ideia estúpida de colocar um maldito tapete aqui?!

Da calçada uma dupla parou de discutir em cima de uma caixa e trocou um olhar, o mais baixo encolheu os ombros, mas foi o moreno que respondeu.

— É um tapete de boas-vindas. — Ele respondeu categórico. — E tem um dinossauro.

Tanaka gemeu frustrado, mas a caixa que ele carregava foi tirada de suas mãos quando Nishinoya surgiu, mais sorridente do que nunca.

— Deixe as crianças ajudarem como acham bom, Ryuu. — Ele respondeu dando batidinhas com a mão livre. — Por favor, ajude o Asahi a organizar as coisas na cozinha, seu cunhado está enlouquecendo meu marido.

Com um estalar de língua, Tanaka se afastou, não antes de atirar um olhar raivoso para a dupla que continuava debatendo sobre quem carregava qual caixa.

Com as duas mãos na cintura e uma caixa aos pés, o ex-líbero balançou a cabeça.

— Só porque vocês dois estão namorando agora, não podem ficar flertando na frente dos outros o tempo todo, ta legal? — Nishinoya explicou se aproximando do mais baixo, que ainda era mais alto que ele de qualquer forma, puxou-o com um braço, compartilhando um segredo. — Você deve pegar ele enquanto ninguém está olhando, entendeu?

O ruivo corou ardentemente, mas sorria na mesma intensidade.

— Sim, Noya-senpai!!

Nishinoya sorriu e virou-se para o outro, dando um tapinha nas costas do moreno.

— Kageyama, vamos levar essa caixa, precisamos colocar tudo no quarto dos recém-casados antes que eles cheguem, ou o Tsukishima vai nos congelar com o olhar dele, não importa o quanto o Yamaguchi peça para ele ter clemência. — O ex-líbero falou.

— Whoah! Noya-senpai, você sabe o que é _“clemência”_?!

Nishinoya coçou a nuca sorrindo.

— Meu marido é um escritor, claro que eu sei! — Ele respondeu orgulhoso. — Hinata, vá lá ajudar o Kenma a organizar a biblioteca antes que o Kuroo misture tudo. Vamos antes que os outros cheguem para esse churrasco, Daichi está com a corda toda no jardim, Suga quase não consegue controlá-lo!

Horas mais tarde, quando Yamaguchi finalmente sentou na beirada da cama, seu corpo todo estava dolorido de exaustão, mas ao sentir Tsukishima acomodar-se em seu colo, ele sorriu.

— Achei que nunca nos livraríamos daquela gente toda! — Os dedos esguios brincaram nos cabelos longos, e fixaram-se nos piercings, tocando-os de leve. — Graças a deus podemos organizar a casa direito agora. Kuroo misturou tudo. Meus livros estão na mesma prateleira das suas partituras.

Yamaguchi brincou com os fios dourados, seus dedos trilharam no couro cabeludo, firmando perto do elegante pescoço que ele já queria beijar e lamber.

— Você sempre vai se achar se estiver comigo... — O moreno falou, puxando os lábios do loiro para si. — E eu sempre vou estar com você.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas eu já sabia, então, cale a boca, Yamaguchi.

O outro riu e puxou-o para si, seus narizes se tocaram, e Yamaguchi sussurrou.

— Faça isso você mesmo, Tsukki...

Naquela noite, a lua estava cheia como no primeiro beijo que eles trocaram, mas a sensação de pertencimento era muito mais forte, e eles sabiam que este era um longo passo, mas ainda assim, o passo certo.

Porque não importa onde eles fossem, esse sentimento os seguiria.

Eternamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Então, eu só... precisava escrever essa fic... angústia em cima de desencontros são meu fraco, não posso fazer nada 😋..
> 
> Não tenho muito o que dizer além do que já falei nas Notas Iniciais... enredos por trás de outros casais eu poderei trazer em ones à parte eventualmente...
> 
> Ainda que despretensiosa, espero que tenham gostado dessa one, e se leram, NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
